


I Believe

by Self_san



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_san/pseuds/Self_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My own take on the whole, 'I Believe In Sherlock Holmes,' thing that's been going around.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Believe

**Author's Note:**

> My own take on the whole, 'I Believe In Sherlock Holmes,' thing that's been going around.


End file.
